Raven Cherries
by KawaiiRay
Summary: Our two favorite Beybladers try to express their feelings, Rei has some good ideas how to evil laugh


Perverted Story Writer : Shippou-chan  
  
Editing(Against his will) : Thoreador  
  
I don't own Bakuten Shoot...if I did...There would be no reason to write this, Kai and Rei would have sexy shota-like sex on a regular basis...ANIMATED drool  
  
On the edge of town, through the front door, down a hall, to a rather small room... Inside it has all of the qualities of the norm ... To the left, a small kitchen... Across from that was a bathroom... but sprawled out on the couch was two beybladers...This is where their story begins....  
  
Kai awoke with a startle as an arm wrapped around his waist, and pulled him close. He was taken by surprise as suddenly he was swamped in Raven-like hair and the aroma of sweet cherries. {This is rather disturbing ...} , thought Kai. A lead beyblader in the world being hugged...by his fellow male teammate. {He must be doing it unknowingly.} Kai tried to struggle loose, but didn't want to risk waking Rei. {He is sleeping heavily?... heavenly OI, STOP!} Kai reassured himself of the fact that he didn't submit to this, but just went along with it. Before he knew it he fell blissfully asleep, little did he know that Rei didn't do it unknowingly, he was quite awake... But soon he was asleep in bliss as well with Kai in his arms.  
  
It was early in the morning when Max Mizuhara walked down the hallway in his usual jaunty way, his blonde hair swinging from side to side hanging just barely above his shoulders. He went towards that rather small room. The semi-nationals were next week, they had to get practicing! He opened the door and was met with the same layout as his and Takao's room, the small kitchen, the bathroom everything was pretty much the same as yesterday when he saw the room except for the sight on the couch. At first he just stood in shock..., "Kai and Rei", he said uncertainly...{I would expect this from Rei he was always a softy. But Kai is our tough team leader.} He shook his head in disbelief and sighed... He closed the door and went to tell Takao that those two 'weren't ready'.  
  
A few hours after that embarrassing, yet unknown revilement, Rei awoke. He smirked at what he had done last night. It went perfectly. He got up carefully as not to wake Kai and went to the bathroom to take a shower before he went training. As he walked into the bathroom, past the sink and toilet he opened the door to the shower. He stepped in, shut the door and turned the water on; he got some shampoo and started lathering up his hair...  
  
Across the room, Kai stirred out of his slumber to the sweet aroma of cherries... {that's a nice smell..} Then his ears started functioning properly too...{THE SHOWER. Rei was in the shower!! Why didn't he close the bathroom door?!} Kai waited and heard the shower stop...And there was Rei standing nude in front of the dresser drawers. Kai tried hard to keep his eyes closed, but his curiosity overwhelmed him, he squinted open his eyes just long enough to see Rei facing the bed putting his boxers on. Kai hadn't ever seen Rei naked before, they always were in their boxers when they were in bed. Kai pretended to wake up and Rei (clothed) saw this, scuttled into the bathroom, and yelled, ?"Good morning, Kai!"  
  
Kai grunted a saying that barely even should have been constituted a greeting. He was about to go use the shower since his roommate was done and was steadily combing his hair which seemed to go on for miles and folded like silk over his brawn shoulders and slim yet muscular chest. But before he could get off his bed to go to the shower concealed within that bathroom, in that rather small room, down that hallway...Kai Hiwatari saw something... something that shouldn't have been there...  
  
.:-OWARI-:.  
  
Note: I know, I am mean and a horrible fanfic writer.  
  
New Note: I am only posting this chapter. If you want to read the others you must go to one of these sites, Also if you wish to leave a review, please do it there (remove the spaces before the .net or .org)  
  
www.mediaminer. org/fanfic/viewst.php/65160  
OR  
adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/story.php?no=29623  
  
Thanks for reading, and please continue to do so on Mediaminer or AdultFanfiction. 


End file.
